Intimacy
by Dodge1989
Summary: Трагический взгляд на отношения Оливера и Фелисити. В сопровождении песни "So Cold" (Ben Cocks).


OST: Ben Cocks - So Cold

**_Oh, you can't hear me cry, ( О, ты не слышишь мой плач,)_**

**_seeing my dreams all die, ( Видя гибель моих мечтаний,)_**

**_From where you're standing... (Оттуда, где ты стоишь...)_**

"Я никогда не думал, что это может произойти ... ",- выдохнула она, ее голос дрожал.

"Я знаю",- он был занят пуговицами на ее блузки, открывая каждую нарочито медленно .

"Ты уверен ...?" - она пыталась найти ответ в линиях его лица.

Он остановился.

И вдруг рассмеялся.

"Конечно," - пробормотал он поцеловал ее в шею, его грубые руки начали путешествия по всему ее телу и рождая в ней чувства, что она прежде не знала.

**_It's so quiet here, (Здесь теперь так тихо,)_**

**_And I feel so cold, (А мне так холодно,)_**

**_This house no longer feels_** **_like home.. (Это здание больше не ощущается домом.)_**

"О. .. Оливер ...",- она прошептала дрожащим голосом в темноту, когда он двигался в ней. Он хмыкнул. "Я думаю ... Я люблю тебя ..."

Его рука напряглась.

Время остановилось.

Ее глаза не могли пробиться сквозь темные тени вокруг нее.

Она не могла разглядеть его лицо.

Он по прежнему молчал. И оставался неподвижен.

"Тебе лучше знать,"- ответил он через некоторое время. Она сжала в кулак свои простыни и сглотнула быстро подступивший комок в горле.

**_It's so quiet here, (Здесь теперь так тихо,)_**

**_And I feel so cold, (А мне так холодно,)_**

**_This house no longer feels like_** **_home... (Это здание больше не ощущается домом...)_**

Он проснулся с громким вздохом. Она почувствовала его боль и положила свою руку ему на грудь.

"Это она ...?",- она тихо спросила. "Это Шадо ...?"

"Спи, Фелисити,"- Он отнял ее руку со своей груди и повернулся к ней спиной. Ей оставалось лишь смотреть на безчисленные шрамы на его побледневшей коже.

**_Oh when you told me you'd leave, (О, когда ты сказал, что уходишь,)_**

**I felt like I couldn't breathe, (Мне ****_казалось, что я не смогу_** _**дышать,)**_

**My aching body fell to the floor... (Мое **_**наполненное болью тело упало на**_ _**пол...)**_

"Не уходи. Пожалуйста,"- она схватилась за рукав его костюма. Он сосредоточил свой взгляд на ней. Его ледяные голубые глаза прожигали дыры в ее душе.

"Пожалуйста", - она взмолилась еще раз, когда он пожал плечами и высвободил материал своего костюма из ее рук.

"Почему ...?" - она опустила голову и прошептала вслед его удаляющейся фигуре. Он остановился.

"Ты знаешь почему."

**_When I called you at home (Когда я позвала тебя домой)_**

**_You said you weren't alone (Ты сказал что не один)_**

**_I should've known better (Мне стоило быть осмотрительнее)_**

**_Now it hurts much more (А теперь от этого лишь больнее)_**

Он открыл дверь и посмотрел рассеянно на своего нежданного гостя. Он закрыл глаза на секунду.

"Оливер ... Мне нужно ..." она начала, но остановился. Женский голос позвал его из глубины дома.

Он поднял свои глаза на нее. Ее губы дрожали.

"Что ты хотела?"- рявкнул он на нее.

Она покачала головой. Она смотрела на жесткие контуры его лица и боль ударила его с новой силой.

"Ничего".

**_Why I'm alone and freezing, (Почему я одна и замерзаю,)_**

**_When you're in the bed that she's in, (Когда ты в постели с ней,)_**

**_O...ver... (В...новь...)_**

"Пожалуйста, присаживайтесь, мистер Куинн. Дело что я должен вам изложить очень важное."

Он смерил мужчину взглядом, но не сдвинулся с места. Полный юрист поежился в кресле от недружелюбия своего клиента .

**_It's so quiet here... (Здесь так тихо...)_**

"Я. .. очень хорошо. Две недели назад в больницу, интересы которой я представляю была доставлена женщина, Мистер Куинн. Она умерла во время родов. Ребенок был записан как ваш."

**_And I feel so cold... (И мне так холодно_...) **

"Одну минуточку ...",- мужчина стал копаться в бумагах на своем столе. "Ее звали ... ах ... Фелисити Смок. Теперь, я должен спросить вас, собираетесь ли признать этого ребенка и забрать его, или мы отдадим его на усыновление. Нам необходимо ваше согласие в любом случае."

**_Silence. (Тишина.) _**

"Мистер Куинн?"- еще раз спросил мужчина. "Нам нужно решение в течение двух дней не более."

**_Silence. (Тишина.)_**

It's so quiet here... (Здесь так тихо...)

And I feel so cold... (И мне так холодно...) 

_"Не уходи. Пожалуйста."_

Он проснулся в холодном поту. Женская рука ласкала его шею.

"Уходи, Сара. Все кончено", - ее звонкий смех был единственным ответом.

Тишина рождала собой темноту.

**_This house no longer feels like home... (Это здание больше не ощущается домом...)_**

Конец.**  
**


End file.
